7028bc0423358a887d1b2062c1572c235fandomcom-20200214-history
What is Slack
What is Slack ? If you have to ask, you can never know. You were born with it -- everyone is born with Original Slack -- but the Conspiracy has most of it now. They don't even know what it is, but that hasn't stopped Them from siphoning off what little you have left. (The stealing of Slack paradoxically becomes easier the less of it there is around.) The Slack that can be described is not true Slack. By definition, it is indefinable. True Slack is "Something for Nothing." It is a kind of direct perception, unfettered by so-called "Common Sense." Happiness is agony compared to Slack. Compared to Slack, NIRVANA is like having your eyes slowly gouged out with a carrot-peeler while recieving electroshock. Ten hours spent basking in the White Light of the Ultimate is like ants crawling up your nose and burrowing deep into your sinuses while you are dying of thirst in the desert, in relation to an eigth of a millisecond of Slack. So you must ask yourself: Do you have Slack? Do you? How would you know? Slack is different things to different people. For 3/4 of the world's population, Slack is a good meal. And if things keep getting worse, someday Slack for ANYBODY could be just one more breath of REAL AIR. For you, at this point in the 20th Century, Slack is probably tied very closely to MONEY. This is because the Conspiracy has made it seem NATURAL that you have to "work" to "buy Slack." It's mindboggling how completely They have reversed the natural order of things, and how easily we all fell for it. Although SubGenii by definition are never Conspiracy dupes, most of them are Conspiracy SLAVES. The reason They have been so successful these last 10,000 years is that -- ironically -- at any given time you actually have more Slack than you can possibly appreciate until it is taken away. You are HALF ASLEEP until that happens -- and after it does happen, you'll never again have a chance to be fully awake. It is, to use the proper expression, FUCKED. By the same token however, Slack cannot be bottled or sold -- thus it is really FREE! You don't even need "Bob" to find it; you need only develop your "Slack Awareness." "Bob's" teachings can expedite this process, so that it snowballs until you get more and more Slack with less and less work. Or, rather, through real work, instead of wage drudgery. For Slack isn't exactly laziness, but a kind of active sloth. It is what "Bob" calls "surfing the Luck Plane" -- floating down The Path of Least Resistance -- EXPLOITING your MISTAKES. You "negate effort" by not trying, by not even doing ... by merely "letting." When you can finally let go and just "SEE" rather than "look," then and only then will you trulybe able to "PEE FREELY." Only then will you have achieved Achievingness without trying. Once you do have Slack, you don't have to worry about sharing it because no matter how much you possess, ten times as much is radiated out. And this can mean INSTANT MONEY -- LUCK AT THE RACES -- AN AVALANCHE OF FRENZIED SEX -- ANYTHING YOU DESIRE! "Bob" isn't so lucky because he's smart, but because he might as well be incredibly stupid by "normal" standards. If you could be a tenth as dumb as "Bob," your mistakes, blunders, follies and fobles would become as profitable as his. To truly know Nothing-- ah, if but we only could!! Human nature would improve a millionfold! Category:Theta